


Take Me Inside You (Forever)

by imwaitingformycartoexplode



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, Humor, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Song: Upgrade (Be More Chill), Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, basically the squip asking jeremy to fuck, i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwaitingformycartoexplode/pseuds/imwaitingformycartoexplode
Summary: The SQUIP makes a proposition to Jeremy he can't refuse. Except he does.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst (mentioned), Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell (mentioned), christine canigula/jeremy heere (mentioned)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	Take Me Inside You (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no life

“This is my favorite place behind the school.” Brooke said as she led Jeremy to somewhere private. “Being here with you right now, our future is so clear, our union is so near, I’ll tenderly guide you-”

“Just take me inside you, forEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVERRRRRR”, the SQUIP said and Jeremy turned to him.

“Sorry, but I’m not gay.”

“Jeremy, who are you talking to?”, Brooke asked, visibly confused.

“Sorry, Brooke”, Jeremy said and opened a portal, sending Brooke to space. “Fine, now we can talk.”

“Jeremy, I’m a super computer. It’s not gay if we fuck.”

“But you look like a man.”

“If you want, I can change my appearance.”

“Fine. Show me.”

The SQUIP changed into Jennifer Aniston.

“Do you want to kiss me now?”

“No.”

It changed into Hatsune Miku.

“Hot, but no.”

The SQUIP turned into a loli.

“Wanna make out now?”

“No.”

“But everybody loves lolis.”

“True, but I don’t wanna fuck you.”

It grunted but then seemed to have an idea.

“You’re gonna like this one…”

It changed to Christine.

“No.”

“But don’t you have the hots for Christine?”

“Well, yes but actually no.”

The supercomputer tried for the last time and Jeremy’s mouth dropped.

“Oh, yes, fuck me, daddy.”

The SQUIP went silent for several minutes.

“This is my Michael default.”

Jeremy went silent too.

“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> what is my life


End file.
